Polyolefins such as high density polyethylene (HDPE) homopolymer and linear low density polyethylene (LLDPE) copolymer can be produced using various combinations of catalyst systems and polymerization processes. Examples of commercially viable catalyst systems include chromium-based, metallocene-based, and Ziegler-Natta based catalyst systems.
The present invention relates generally to the field of olefin polymerization catalysis, catalyst compositions, methods for the polymerization of olefins, and polyolefins. More specifically, this invention relates to transition metal compounds having a thiolate ligand, and catalyst compositions employing such compounds.